Data processing may refer to the collection and/or manipulation of data including, for example, validation, sorting, summarization, aggregation, analysis, reporting, classification, and/or the like. But traditional data processing applications may be inadequate for handling exceptionally voluminous and/or complex data sets known as “big data.” Instead, big data may require big data processing applications having advanced capabilities specifically tailored for the ingestion, cleansing, storage, analysis, sharing, transformation, and/or visualization of exceptionally voluminous and/or complex data sets.